Avatar: the Last Airbender Book 4
by Demongirl56
Summary: It's after the war, but a rebellion is forming. Some people are still loyal to Ozai. The Avatar and his friends must find the rebel leader and finally, end the war. Toph/OC


**AN/ I plan to make this as close to the show as I can, so there won't be any fowl language, however there might be some blood cause, let's face it, there's no way the Avatar could do what he does with out losing a little blood am I right? And just to give you guys a good visual, Sokka and Toph are wearing what they were wearing in season 2, same with Katara but her hair looks like it did in season 3, and Aang is wearing his season 3 outfit (the orange and yellow thing that only has one shoulder)**

**Chapter 1**

Something large and moving, blotted out the sun for only a second, but people still looked up, just in time to see the Avatar's bison fly past. They smiled and waved, even though the Avatar might not have been looking.

It had been almost a year since Fire lord Zuko took the throne. All had been peaceful...well mostly. While the movement of the Fire Nation armies had gone well it took much time and there was also the matter of a rebellion on the rise. Although Ozai had been an evil ruler, like his father and grandfather before him, some people had been truly loyal to him. So, to them, the idea of giving up the war was outrageous. Many of them were in the Fire Navy, others were adults would had grown up knowing nothing other than the war.

Aang should have realized that peace wouldn't be that easy. He did finally realize it as he sat on Appa's head, while the giant bison flew through the air. He and the rest of the gang were headed to a small Earth Kingdom town where the suspected a group of the rebellions, who called themselves Ozai's Might, were hiding.

"Aang...Hey Aang!"

"What...?" Aang was pulled from his thoughts when Sokka shouted his name

"How much longer?" Sokka asked

"We're almost there." Aang answered patiently

"We've been flying for hours." Sokka complained "No wonder the members of Ozai's Might are hiding here, It's in the middle of nowhere."

"Sokka, it's not in the middle of nowhere." Katara said "And we don't actually know if the rebels are here."

"It's weird how the word 'rebel' used to be a good thing." Toph interjected

"Here it is!" Aang called to them and signaled Appa to land.

"Finally!" Sokka exclaimed

The moment Appa's feet touched the ground Toph jumped from his saddle and onto hard ground.

"Finally is right." she said "It doesn't matter how many time we fly I will never get used to it."

Once everyone was off Appa's back the entered the little village.

"Wow," Sokka said "when the report said this place was small it really meant it."

They walked through the center of the village, which was just one big market. Each booth was crowded with customers. Clearly this village was built for travelers.

"So, what now?" Toph asked "I mean, how are we suppose to find these guys?"

As if on Que the sound of walls breaking echoed though the market. The four friends ran in the direction of the disturbance. As the drew closer they saw a single wall of what appeared to be some sort of Inn blown away, leaving a gaping hole in the building. Through the hole they could see several people in some sort of brawl. Six men of all sizes were ganging up on one boy who seemed to be around Katara's age. He was swift and managed to dodge their punches and fire blasts.

"Down with Ozai!" the boy howled at the men with a grin.

"We'll get you, you brat!" one of the men growled back.

Katara looked at the man who had spoken and spotted and tattoo on his arm. It was the Fire Nation insignia with the letters OM in the center. "Look!" she pointed

He friends looked and saw the tattoo. "He's a member of Ozai's Might!" Aang exclaimed

"They all are!" Toph stated.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang. "Let's go!"

Katara began bending the water in her satchel out and she struck one of the men in the head. He hit the ground moaning. Toph trapped one between two walls of rock, and Aang made a tornado and blew the rest of them away.

"Aww man!" Sokka groaned "I never get to do anything now that my space sword is gone."

"Thanks for the help." The boy who had been attacked approached the group. "I began to fear my big mouth had gotten me in trouble for the last time."

"Anytime." Aang said politely

Now that the boy was standing still they could see him clearly. He had dark hair and emerald eyes. He wore a dark green, sleeveless vest with gold lining and no shirt, leaving his chest, abs and arms bare. He wore long, dark brown pants that where tucked into tall boots that went up almost to his knee.

"Hey! You're the Avatar!" The boy said "I never thought I'd get to meet the Avatar. My name's Haku." Haku stuck out his hand for Aang's

"Aang." The young Avatar said taking Haku's hand and shaking it. "and this is Katara, Sokka and Toph." Aang pointed to each of his friends in turn and the greeted Haku.

When Haku came to shake hands with Toph he quickly noticed that she didn't look at him as she took his hand.

"Are...are you blind?" he asked her.

For a second he feared he had offended her but she nodded and said yes.

"I heard stories that a blind Earthbender traveled with the Avatar but I didn't believe them until now." Haku said "How is it that you can Earthbend?"

"I see with Earthbending." Toph answered. She went on to explain to him how that worked.

"That's amazing!" Haku said when she was finished. He turned and looked at the rest of them. "You must let me repay you for saving me."

"That's not necessary." Aang insisted

"No, I don't mind." Haku encouraged "There must be something I can help you with."

Aang looked to Sokka who nodded. Aang turned back to Haku and said "Well, do you think you could help us in our search for," Aang lowered his voice "the Ozai's Might hideout?"

Haku's eyes widened "What makes you think I could help?"

"You look like you travel a lot," Sokka answered for Aang "Maybe you might have heard or saw something that could help us.

Haku thought for a moment "Well I am good at tracking things...You got a deal!"

"Great!" Aang said

"Welcome to Team Avatar!" Sokka said as he hit Haku on the back

"Sokka, we've talked about this," Katara sighed "we are not calling ourselves Team Avatar."

"Really?" Haku said "I like it."

"I have a feeling that the two of us are going to get along very well." Sokka said to Haku

"I hate to break up this bonding moment," Toph interjected "But our only leads have escaped."

She pointed to the building. The group followed her finger and saw that the two that Aang hadn't blown into the forest were in fact gone.

"Aww man!" Sokka exclaimed

"Well now what?" Katara asked

"Back to square one I guess." Aang said then he turned and walked back to Appa, signaling the others to follow him. Haku hesitated, unsure if he should follow. Toph noticed the hesitation. "Come on." she said. At this, Haku smiled and ran to catch up with them.

"Whoa!" Haku exclaimed when he saw Appa. He sat in the saddle with Katara, Sokka, and Toph. "So this big guy can actually fly?" Haku had a hard time believing that.

"Yeah," Toph answered "you're gonna hate it."

Haku was about to ask her what she meant but before he could Aang called out "Yip, yip" and the giant bison took off into the air.

Haku's eyes were wide with excitement "This is AMAZING!" he exclaimed. Despite the fact that he was excited, Haku sat quite still. He looked around at the group on Appa's back. Katara and Sokka were at the front of the saddle talking to Aang who was sitting on Appa's head. Haku turned his gaze to Toph. She was sitting off to the side and she held on to the saddle, her arms wrapped around a decorative hole in the side. She was quiet and her eyes were closed. Haku crawled the short distance between them and sat next to her.

"You don't like flying do you?" He asked

"How could you tell?" Toph asked sarcastically

"Oh just a feeling." He joked back

Toph smiled which made Haku smile. 'She seems nice' Haku thought.

A few hours later they arrived at the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu where the gang got intelligence reports from the guards on any Ozai's Might activity. The spent a few days in Omashu where Haku got to know the group and the group got to know him. He was born in a town to the north, near the tip of the Earth Kingdom. Like many others he had lost his parents in the war, but he has a positive outlook on life, much like Aang. There was much rejoicing from Sokka when Haku had told him while traveling he found a black sword stuck deep in the ground. Haku was happy to give it back and hear the story of how it was made.

Sokka sat in the corner of the apartment King Bumi had given them, and happily cleaned his sword while everyone else sat in the sitting area.

Toph growled in annoyance "This is so boring! When are we going to get news about Ozai's Might?"

"You think this is boring?" Haku asked "I wonder what you're going to do when this matter is settled."

"Die of boredom." Toph replied

Haku chuckled. Just then there was a knock on the door. Sokka got up to answer it. When he opened the door a guard past him a piece of paper, bowed and left. Sokka entered the sitting area with everyone else.

"What's that?" Aang stood up and read the paper over Sokka's shoulder, even though Sokka was answering Aang's question.

"It's a letter from Zuko." he said "Apparently he's been getting anonymous threats to give the throne back to his father."

Toph scoffed "Yeah, anonymous. They may as well just write 'from Ozai's Might', we know who it is."

Sokka continued "Zuko wants us to come to the Fire Nation and help him out.

"Well then," Aang said "I guess we're going to the Fire Nation."


End file.
